


New Boy in the Neighborhood (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Fanvids, Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to the pilot - there's a new boy in the neighborhood, and everybody wants to meet him</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Boy in the Neighborhood (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for wc-rewatch

Music: Axum


End file.
